The Murderer
by KuraiSora29
Summary: The Elgang has finally arrived at Velder, what does Raven feel about the Kingdom that once betrayed him?, read to find out, I has slight Raven X Elesis towards the end, for the story to make sense: Raven - Veteran Commander, Elsword - Rune Slayer, Elesis - Blazing Heart.


Yo, Here KuraiSora with a new fic, this is a one-shot kill, wait no, I mean one shot about Raven is return to Velder and how he feels about it, I hope you like it, leave a fav if you enjoy, R&R etc, See you at the end

KuraiSora – The Return of the Raven (One-shot)

How much time has it been? No more than 3 or 4 years.

The Elgang and Add enters the battlefield that has become Velder.

Elsword - "It's such a bad sign"

Shadows of dark creatures can be seen from afar, Vanessa near the entrance leading the people that runs for shelter.

Chung - "What's gonna happen to us?"

All the steps they have taken, and all the moves they have made, they all seem so pathetic when seem this chaos.

Aisha – "What can we do?"

Raven looks at his nasod arm, as he feels how it is starting to get "excited" by all the destruction that can be made here.

Elesis – "Yo, Hi Elsword"

Elesis came with a patrol of Velder knights, smiling seeing how his little brother has grown stronger.

Elsword – "S-Sis!"

Elsword runs to hug her sister; Raven can only feel happy and slightly jealous how Elsword could finally get together with his family, something Raven has lost a long time ago.

-Flashback: Velder meadows-

_Seris – "Raven we must keep running! They are right behind us!"_

_Raven, Seris, and 4 of the most powerful Crow Mercenaries Knight, those were the closest persons to a family to Raven, Seris who have been at his side since he can remember, and his comrades, that the moment he enlisted in the Crow Mercenaries they were already by his side, teaching him, training him, they were they family, and everything he have._

_Crow Knight – "Watch out! They are shooting arrows at us, GET COVER!"_

_A rain of flaming arrows came crashing down trying to hit the group of "traitors" who luckily got cover behind some rocks._

_Alex- "its futile Raven"_

_Raven - "Alex! You… I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Raven grab his long sword and lunge forward but his attack was parried with Alex's lance, Raven does backslide and shadow step through Alex so he can attack him from behind, but he didn't notice the 30 knight on the other side, waiting for him._

_Alex – "Predictable, Raven…Now, DIE!"_

_A high pitched scream could be heard, and both Alex and Raven looked in the direction where Seris were, to only found 4 dead bodies lying in the ground with arrows all over their body, but Raven didn't care a bit for them at that moment, as his fiancé just got stabbed in the chest by and spear._

_Raven and Alex – "SERIS!"_

_Raven runs to grab his fiancée, but gets surrounded by Belder knights which starts beating him down, Raven has forgotten the pain as he could only see the person that he has loved the most on this world, looking straight at him, her beautiful eyes getting darker and darker, as he sees how life starts slowly and painfully leaving her, she was about to say something when a lance gave the finishing blow straight to her head._

_Alex – "This w-w-wouldn't have happened, IF YOU ONLY HAVE CHOOSE ME!"_

_Alex, the best friend of Raven, they enlisted together, they train together, they studied together, they did everything together, he was slightly smarter than Raven, but Raven got much more strength, skills, courage, making him commander of the Crow Mercenaries in no time, Alex, started feeling jealousy as he seems, how his "best friend" got everything he has always desire, Seris, recognition, power, he wanted to get rid of Raven, and take his place, but now…_

_Seris is gone_

_Raven, that moment he feel something outburst in his chest, an extreme anger fills his entire body, wanting to destroy everything that gets in his way…_

_An Anger that would follow him for eternity_

_- _Back to Present-

The more he thinks about that, the more power the Nasod Arm seems to get, anger it's the fuel for this machine.

Raven – "I'll make some recognition around here, way for me back at camp"

The elgang looks at him worried, of course they would be worried, this is one hell of a battlefield, buildings on fire, demons attacking everywhere trying to take the entire city down, Human and Demons bodies lying everywhere.

Elsword – "Let me come with you, sensei!"

Elesis – "Sensei?"

Elsword – "Yeah sis!, He's really strong, his swordsmanship is in a complete other level, and he also controls fire really good, why of course in another way I use runes, he has that claw, but STILL!''

Elesis – "Then he may be able to teach me something with my fire magic"

Raven – "I already told you not to call me that, and I don't have much to teach you anyway, I will go do some recognition, look for strategic points, I'll be back in less than an hour"

Elesis – "Let me come with you, it's really dangerous out there, and I could guide you through the city"

Raven – "I know this city, and I can watch for myself"

Raven looks back at Elesis with and stern look before starting moving deep in the city.

Elsword – "I'll go with him he wants or no I don't care, sis wait for us with everybody at the camp!"

Elesis – "Stop right there!, You go back, Vanesssa needs to tell you and the entire group how are we going to strike back at the demons, as the leader shouldn't you be there? I'll go, now move!"

-Velder: Prosperity Road-

Raven easily finishes off a group of glitter troops before his arms starts "talking" to him again, every time this happens his body starts hurting and he feels dizzy, leaning to a wall he looks at his nasod arm.

Nasod Arm – "You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change"

Raven – "S-SHUT UP" Raven shoots 5 overheated explosive bullets

Raven – "Ugh…You and I may be the same in that way, but your style is full with evil and mine's not. Ugh. There's NO way I can lose"

Nasod Arm – "HAHAHAHA, YES, GET ANGRY, OR FALL IN DESPAIR, BOTH ARE FINE WITH ME KAJAJAJAJAJa"

The Nasod Arm starts shaking, as if it would really be laughing

Raven – "I can't hold much longer, but I will never let it go"

Raven, couldn't notice, but Elesis was eavesdropping behind a tree near the place Raven was.

Elesis – "I-Is that thing t-talking? He seems to be hurt"

Raven – "You will NOT take control over me, even if I got to kill myself for that"

Raven, starts walking to one of the walls at the edge of Velder, they were made for defense against bandits and whoever wanted to attack, and they seem to worked against the demons, but they somehow got in…

An Raven knows why

There was a big hole in one of the walls, there doesn't seems to be any demons around, but there's lots of destruction around this place, but it's different, this destruction wasn't made by demons.

-Flashback: Velder-

_Raven – "WHERE IS HE?!"_

_An enraged Raven, armed with a powerful Nasod Arm, it's attacking the city, the only sign that he was going to attack were the 'SEVEN BURST' that was heard right before and explosion make one hole in the wall._

_Raven – "WHERE IS ALEX?!"_

_No matter how many knights were sent to stop him, they would all die in one swift punch, soldiers, men, women, children, everything, was being brutally murdered, and the murderer was enjoy it._

_Raven – "KUJAJAJAJAJA PATHETIC! WEAKLINGS YOU ARE TOO SLOW"_

_One of the biggest tragedy in the history of Velder, stopped just because a bunch of Nasods came looking for their 'Experiment' which without any complain leave with them._

_But nobody would ever forget this…_

_And much less forgive…_

_-_Back to present-

There's now a monument right in front of the hole in the wall, it's a miracle it has survived this long

"In memory of those 500 Brave Soldiers and 769 people, that die at the tragedy of the 'Mad Nasod' "

After that was just a bunch of name.

Raven – "Mad Nasod? They didn't recognize me?"

Raven is question was answered by a scrap of paper folded down right beside the monument

'Wanted Dead or Alive: Raven BlazingCrow Reward: 969.000.000 ED'

Raven – "Heh, thank you, seems I'm worth much more than I tough"

Elesis starts approaching him, but stops as he looks at his Nasod Arm and says

Raven – "I know it's a one way track, I'm not gonna think your way, nor will I count on other"

Nasod Arm – "CLOSE YOUR EYES AND FEEL THE ANGER! THE EXACT SAME ANGER THAT YOU FEEL BACK THERE!"

Raven – "Velder city blazing, I'll keep attacking it, little children crying, confusion, hopeless anger… I don't know what it can be, but you DRIVE ME CRAZY, ALL YOUR CUNNING TRICKS MAKE ME SICK!"

And as he finishes that sentence he hits the ground with and inhumane strength followed with a small explosion, leaving a crater in the ground and the Nasod Arm ablaze, this was the best method he could think of to keep control of himself, trough overheating the Nasod Arm couldn't 'talk' to him as it has prioritize the cooldown, but each time Raven overheats it send pain all over his body and as much as he overheat worse would be the pain.

Elesis – "You should stop that, that Nasod girl Eve, told me about your overheat system, if it hurts so much why do you keep doing it?"

Raven – "Hmpf, Why did you come here?"

Elesis – "You are important to my little brother, I'm pretty sure he would get really sad if you died"

Raven – "Well he shouldn't, I'm a murderer, I seek for redemption while applying my way of justice"

Elesis – "What's that way of justice you are talking about? And anyway, it's my brother thinks you are a good person then I will trust you as well"

Raven – "And if your brother thinks that falling from an airplane and survive it's possible you will do it?"

Raven slightly smiles at his own joke, but the only response he got from Elesis was a fire fist in the face.

Elesis – "S-S-SHUT UP! I-IDIOT!"

Raven – "Eye for an eye"

Elesis – "W-what are you talking about"

Raven – "That's my way of justice… you should know that I can't hold on much longer, but I will never let go, I know it's a one way track, and I don't know how long this'll last, I'm not gonna change my way, nor will I count on others, every time I close my eyes and feel how this controls me more and more, I'm a murdered and my complete redemption waits for me at the end of this battle"

Raven walks pass Elesis who could only stare ahead in shock

Elesis- (He can't mean he will…No… I can't let him do that)

Elesis- "RAVEN!"

Elesis starts running towards Raven who was waiting for her near a destroyed fountain in his way back to the camp.

Raven – "Yo"

While panting, Elesis- "You can't… huff I won't let… puff you kill yourself!"

Raven – "So you get it?, heh, I'm sorry but that's what I say before, it's a one way track and I'm not gonna change my way"

Elesis – "Nor you will count on other, But… I don't care!, I'll help you look for another way, even if got to push you through it… I'M LETTING THE PERSON I ADMIRE DIE LIKE THAT!"

Raven – "W-What?"

Raven slightly blushing takes one step back, and Elesis is trying her best to cover her blushing face from him.

Elesis – "You are Raven Blazingcrow, you were the stronger commander of the Crow Mercenary Knights, I was only 12 years old when a group bandits attacked Ruben village, Elsword was only 9 years and barely knew a fight stance, they were 60 bandits, it was one of the biggest bandits group in Elrios, they were pillaging Ruben just for found… and you… you came with only 15 Mercenary, as their captain, you lead them to victory, only 16 Crow mercenaries were needed to completely defeat those 60 bandits, and you even defeated their leader within a minute… and I still remember when you said:

Raven and Elesis – "Good work guys, this is how a real mission is, from now on you are no longer apprentices, OPEN YOUR WINGS CROW MERCENARIES!"

Raven – "You were… there? You and your brother were those children hugging each other at the Village Chief's house? Lowe was… protecting that house… I can't recall much, this evil machine has been slowly eating my memories, only leaving those one who could enrage me"

Elesis – "Then I help you remember, after finishing off the bandits, you came at me and my brother… p-pat my head and told me that everything was fine now, you talked about something with Hagus and Lowe, but I didn't listen, you… you gave me the inspiration to train harder, I wanted to be stronger to protect my brother, stronger to defeat you for patting my head like I were a small child, you made me stronger, and thus my brother too… If you want redemption I'll give it to you"

Raven pats her head and said – "Sure, go ahead and try, but my hopeless anger will never leave me"

Raven start walking in direction to the camp, while Elesis keeps looking at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Elesis – "You don't know how sad I was when they were going to execute you… And how glad I get when I found out you escaped"

Raven – "This is the path I choose, I have to fight on… for those I care for"

Those were Raven is words while looking at the sky, which was getting brighter as the new hope of Velder has arrived.

Yep, I hope you like it, leave a review, it would be awesome if this gets like 5 reviews and 1 fav, I'm humble :v, so yeah, This was based off from a song of Crush 40, the one who gets that song wins… I don't know… A hug?... meh

Bye, have great time!


End file.
